particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Conservative Party
For the National Conservative Party of Beiteynu, check: National Conservative Party of Beiteynu The National Conservative Party (MT. 国家保护, Tuk. Nasyonal Kaigihan Lapian, Hul. Nationale Konservative Partei, Abbr. NCP) was a liberal conservative national political party in Tukarali. The party originally founded on April 21, 2785, shortly before the fall of the United Tribes. The NCP was responsible for the creation of the Glorious Republic and the Presidency of Ryan Malagar. In 2851, the party split up and the NCP became involved only in local politics. The National Conservative headquarters was located in Sangon before its localizatoin; the headquarters is now in Kalipur. Internationally, the NCP was a member of the International Monarchist League and National Sovereignty Protection League. History The National Conservative Party formed on April 21, 2785 to support the establishment of a Presidential Republic and a new beginning for Tukarali. On June 1, 2786 the party took all seats of the parliament and Ryan Malagar became leader. Shortly following the election, the NCP took over the Cabinet as well. On April 15, 2787 the Glorious Republic was officially founded by the party and Malagar became the first President. Soon the National Conservatives began reforming the country and taking it out of its backwards ways. At Ryan Malagar loss of the Presidency, the party disbanded and the Glorious Republic was eventually disestablished by foreign radicals. They removed the Tukarese language from everything and used standard English. Due to this the Tukarese language's presence in Tukarali decreased, while English and Mu-Tze increased. In February 2813, the party was suddenly revived by a movement of conservatives and by Kyuma Naruhito, a Gao-Showa from Greater Hulstria. He arrived looking to end the minority rule and restore the economic growth that began under Ryan Malagar. The revived NCP became the only party two use both the Mu-Tze and Tukarese languages alongside English again. In the elections of 2817, Kyuma Naruhito won election as President of Tukarali, ending years of rule by Liberalist parties. Going even further, the NCP secured control of the whole cabinet in 2821, officially ending the Liberalist Era. Not long after the 2817 Presidential election, the NCP became backed by the newly formed House of Aynako, royalists seeking to take the throne of Tukarali. From that point on, the NCP pushed for the creation of a constitutional monarchy in Tukarali, though the last remnant of the Liberalist Era, the Solidarity Action Party, prevented the two-thirds majority needed in the National Congress to create such an establishment. Every attempt to reform what critics referred to as the "generic republic of Tukarali" was blocked by the SAP, though fortunately for the NCP, they could still pass many functional laws and resolutions. After twenty years of leadership by Kyuma Naruhito, Kyuma stepped down to let a newer person take over. The replacement chosen for Kyuma was Ryouta Asano. The SAP again took majority not long after the creation of the monarchy, and Tukarali became largely isolated again. Then, for the first time in almost fifty years, three parties came to exist in the nation with the formation of the Liberal Progressive Party in the late 2840s. With there being a split liberal vote, the NCP once again became the largest party in 2849, though in the months prior to the 2851 elections, the party suddenly split up. The National Conservative Party did not disband though, but instead it limited itself to local politics and moved its headquarters to the capital of Shrin Kali, Kalipur. The majority of NCP members then went to the newly formed Tukarese People's Alliance. Party Figures Chairmen * 2785 - 2790, Ryan Malagar * 2813 - 2830, Kyuma Naruhito * 2830 - 2851, Ryouta Asano Offices Held Former Full Article: Former NCP Offices * President, Ryouta Asano (2831-2835) * President, Kyuma Naruhito (2817-2831) * President, Ryan Malagar (2787-2791) * Premier, Ryouta Asano (2835-2840) * Prime Minister, Roi Tiangco (2821-2835) External Links * National Conservative Party Parliamentary Profile Category:Political parties in Tukarali